Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multicolored coating films and to composite articles comprising a support substrate coated with such multicolored films.
By "multicolored coating" is intended a colored coating that is nonuniform to the eye. Exemplary thereof are coatings having a speckled, pebbled, etc., appearance.